Poof
- Live= - Forms ▾= - Fish= - Squirrel= - Canteen= - ▾= - Balloon= - Cat= - Eraser= - ▾= - Chicken= - Puppy= - Bee= - Rocket= - ▾= - Crab= - Octopus= - Monster= - Yugopotamian= }} }} }} }} - ▾= - Outfits ▾= - School= - Super= - ▾= - Luke= - D.J.= }} }} - T.U.F.F.= }} }} |aliases = Puppy Poof, D.J., Tululla, Little T.,Twinkle |species = Fairy |gender = Male |haircolor = Purple |eyecolor = Purple |age = 4 |birthday = February 18, 2008 |affiliations = Cosma family, Fairywinkle family, Cosma/Fairywinkle family |enemies=Foop Anti-Fairies Pixies Vicky the Babysitter |loveinterests=Goldie Goldenglow |homeworld = Earth Fairy World |residence = Dimmsdale Timmy's fish bowl |interests = Being with Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda Crime Fighting Martial Arts |Family = |godsiblings=Timmy Turner (godbrother) |parents=Cosmo Cosma (father) Wanda Fairywinkle-Cosma (mother) |grandparents = Papa Cosmo (grandfather) Mama Cosma (grandmother) Big Daddy (grandfather) Mrs. Fairywinkle (grandmother) Grandpa Gonzo (great-grandfather) Grandma Cosma (great-grandmother) Grandpa Cadabra (great-grandfather) Nana Cadabra (great-grandmother) |others = Blonda Fairywinkle (aunt) Schnozmo (uncle) Numerous great-uncles Shirley (great-aunt) Cousin Guido (first cousin once removed) Nana Boom Boom (distant cousin) Jorgen Von Strangle (distant cousin) |first = Fairly Odd Baby |voiced by = Tara Strong Randy Jackson (FOP movie) }} Poof Fairywinkle-Cosma is the son of Cosmo and Wanda, whose most notable spoken word is "Poof", which Timmy decides upon as his name. Generally, Poof was born by Cosmo instead of Wanda shown in the episode "Fairly Odd Baby". Poof is voiced by Tara Strong in the cartoon and live action "Fairly Odd Movie". Poof's first spoken words in the live action movie are voiced by Randy Jackson. Poof also made a cameo on T.U.F.F. Puppy in the episode "Mall Rat". ''' poof' ' cosma' 'wanda' 'timmy' 'vicky' 'mom' 'dad' 'Character' Poof Fairywinkle-Cosma is the baby of Cosmo and Wanda and brother of Timmy. He first appeared in the episode Fairly Odd Baby. He was wished up by Timmy as Cosmo and Wanda were desprate for a child of their own. He has a strand of hair which is purple and two adorable purple eyes and a purple sleeper. 'Personality' Not much is known for sure about Poof's personality, since he is only a baby and typically can only say his name, yet other characters are easily charmed by him—even Vicky's cold heart was momentarily melted by him. Only Foop seems to be aware that Poof is just repeating his name when they competed against each other for Class President at Spellementary School, and Poof's "speech" consisted of him doing just that, yet he was able to win over his classmates easily. This same incident also occured in "Love Triangle" when Poof was able to out-act Foop for the role of Mr. Cookie in the school play, by once again simply repeating his name. This is also seen in Timmy's Secret Wish, when he could get Timmy a retrial when Foop could not. 'Powers' Like all fairies, Poof has access to reality bending magic. Due to his young age and ignorance of Da Rules, Poof can sometimes use his magic to give Timmy benefits he would not be able to get with Cosmo and Wanda, such as cheating in soccer during the episode "He Poofs He Scores". Due to his youth, and presumably lack of training, Poof's magic is uncontrollable, which is why he was sought to be captured by Anti-Cosmo and Head Pixie when he was first born. Also Poof appears to have more than magical abilities, such as when he cries bad things happen, when he laughs good things happen, hiccups lead to natural diasaters, burping leads to lightning and farting resets reality, similar to exaggerated time control. While as Poof's anti-fairy opposite Foop's "abilities" haven't been fully shown with the exception of good phenomanans happening when crying and hiccups lead to nothing. Currently, Poof owns a magic raddle-like wand that focuses and controls his magic to a better degree. As a result, laughing, burping, and hiccuping often lead to nothing. He also seems to have better control of his magic when it comes to crying, however, not as well as other emotional magic phenomena. Background Poof's existence was first made known to fans during the "77 Secrets of The Fairly OddParents Revealed!" marathon, being the 77th secret. It was announced that a new character would be joining The Fairly OddParents and that it would be a baby. Many fans guessed correctly that Cosmo and Wanda would be having a child together. Poof was born into the show in the special "Fairly Odd Baby" when Timmy Turner wished that his godparents would have a child together (since they really want to have a baby because they were paying attention to babies more than Timmy when he was doing one of his wishes). After a few months he was finally born. Among the many things Poof's birth revealed were that fairy babies have uncontrollable magic, and so no more have been wished for since Cosmo was born, a gap of thousands of years. Other magic races like the Pixies and Anti-Fairies sought to capture Poof to harness his uncontrolled magic for their own nefarious deeds. Poof's name and gender was obscured throughout the special until the very end, when his name was suggested by Timmy (since it is the word he says very often) and when he used a water squirter to squirt Wanda (Timmy claims boys love water squirters). After this special, Anti-Cosmo and Head Pixie ceased trying to kidnap Poof, although its unclear if they have abandoned their plans for him. Anti-Cosmo would later father his own son, Foop, the "Anti-Poof". The first season that Poof appeared, he was mostly like a baby: dependent, relying on Cosmo, Wanda, and Timmy for everything; and crying all the time. The episode "Mission Responsible" saw Timmy putting himself through various dangers while trying to watch over Poof. By the time of Wishology, however, Poof was starting to do more, such as dressing up as a ninja, fighting and defeating The Eliminators. By the next season, Poof's magical abilities have improved to the point where he can grant wishes, sometimes even if Timmy doesn't really want them granted. Poof got himself in a myriad of adventures this time, including catching the Chicken Poofs and turning everyone in Dimmsdale into chickens, taking a trip to Yugopotamia, and helping Timmy Turner and his team the Dimmsdale Victims win their way to the soccer championship. Interesting enough, in the latter example, Poof was able to do so without interfering with Da Rules, meaning Poof might possibly be able to grant wishes that Da Rules normally do not allow. Anti-Poof or Foop Poof has an Anti-Fairy counterpart that was born to Anti-Wanda during the TV special, Anti-Poof. Because Anti-Fairies are opposites of Fairies, it was the female who gave birth this time around instead of the male. When Foop was born, he could already speak and had stereotypical evil villain facial hair. Poof and Foop eventually battled with each other, and Foop was defeated and locked in Abracatraz. Spellementary School Around the end of Season 7, Poof began to attend Spellementary School, a pre-school for magical creatures where they learn how to control their magic powers. Poof's teacher is a friendly fairy woman named Mrs. Powers, and all of Poof's classmates adore him with the exception of Foop, who is also attending and constantly competing with Poof for attention. Future life Around thirteen years after his birth, Poof is ''still just a baby fairy. The reasoning behind this because of his ignorance of Da Rules, which shall be follwed to grow, although no official explanation has been given yet. Poof appears in CGI-animated form but not live action. The American Idol and America's Best Dance Crew veteran Randy Jackson voices Poof at the end of the movie, while Tara Strong provides the usual baby noises. Poof's role in the movie involves following his parents while they try to put a stop to Timmy's budding relationship with Tootie (if he falls in love with her, he will lose his fairies forever). Unlike his mom and dad, Poof does not seem to want to prevent Timmy and Tootie from getting together, and he later gives an "intense stare of guilt" to his parents to show them that it's wrong for them to prevent Timmy from growing up. There is also a subplot involving Poof speaking his first words, and, when he finally does at the end of the film, he speaks a complete sentence, full of slangs, in the voice of Randy Jackson. Criticism Many believe that Poof is often focused on too much. Many episodes have gone off topic simply to show that Poof, a new character, is on the main cast. A week long broadcast of new episodes of Fairly Oddparents entitled "Poof, there he is" showed five new episodes which had Poof staring in each episodes A-plot or B-plot. During several new episodes, Poof seems to barely do much apart from say his name and float, only occasionally granting wishes. The episodes that he did star in, however, did not stray far from the fact that Poof was only a baby, and needs constant attention. Poof has attained much critisism over the years. Many Fairly Oddparents fans were not comfortable with a new protagonist added to the series after six seasons. After his first appearence, Poof's appearent adding to the cast seemed to alter many of the character's personalities to fit having a young child around. One of the prime examples of this is Timmy himself. Many believe Timmy to no longer make reckless wishes as much as he had throughout the series. Timmy's recklessness had lowered itself to only appear upon when he needed it to save the day through sheer luck. Cosmo and Wanda have also altered in character, with Cosmo being more accident prone than Wanda, who would now rarely get injured or humiliated. This is often blamed on the off-concept of having a mother being humiliated in front of their child as cruel, yet a father being humiliated is more accepted. Many also believe this to be the show stemming off from its original plot; a boy with magical god parents. The plot Poof has added to the show is responsibility for a child, something that the show had never referenced in a non-comical way. Many characters have supposedly taken a turn for the responsible due to his birth, apart from his actual parents and god brother. Mama Cosma, for example, is veiwed as having a much kinder relationship with Wanda, and no longer trying to take Cosmo away, as to supposedly keep the baby with his father. This rule seems similar to that of Juandissimo, who no longer courts Wanda with the intent of taking her from Cosmo. Vicky the Babysitter's character no longer makes as many appearences, possibly due to her sadistic and torturous behavior being to violent for a baby to witness. Her character is later shown to enjoy Poof's appearence, making her weak to a baby's cute appearence. This rule also applies to Jorgen Von Strangle, who, rather than making fewer appearences, has become a more goofy character used to often show both authority AND comic relief, rather than his original character, a sadistic bully who often tried to show his power as the "Toughest Fairy in the Universe". Relationships Poof and His Parents Wanda is usually the one taking care of Poof and tending to his needs. Cosmo also has a hand in parenting in the episode "Playdate of Doom", but otherwise is admittedly bad at parenting because he never went to school for it. Many times when Poof is put in danger, Wanda will start to panic. Cosmo is more like a friend to Poof then a parent. Poof and Goldie Goldenglow Poof got a love interest in the special "Love Triangle". This baby fairy, Goldie Goldenglow, was a girl with blonde hair that Poof and Foop immediately fell in love with. Even though, Goldie showed interest in both Poof and Foop, she seems to actually be in love with Poof. Poof and Foop Although Poof and Foop are mortal enemies and complete opposites (generally Fairies and Anti-Fairies are enemies), they also attend the same school together and, before Goldie Goldenglow's arrival, appear to had even been developing a friendship. See also *Cosma/Fairywinkle family *Fairly Odd Baby - Poof's birth *Anti-Poof - Foop's birth *Spellementary School - Poof's first day at school *Puppy Poof Category:Fairy Baby Category:Baby Category:Magical Category:Magic Category:Fairy Category:Characters Category:Fairies Category:Magical Category:Main Characters Category:Cosma/Fairywinkle family Category:Fairy Baby Category:Live-action characters Category:Allies Category:Male